Frozen Hearts
by Crysabliss
Summary: A P.O.V Story of Jack frost and Queen Elsa. After Elsa has finally overcome the fear of herself, she practices controlling her magic more and ends up meeting a boy, who just so happens to be Jack Frost. They get to know each other more and Elsa realizes she doesn't know what to do with this boy and Jack feels the same way. Can the two frozen hearts be able to collide?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's P.O.V

The silver lined window had been lined with frozen wind and the cold air that escaped the villager's mouths was clearly visible. Children were patting the fluffy white snow together to pact a sphere and throw it at each other. The beautiful white-blonde young queen made her way down the streets of Arendelle. Her hair was tied back into a loose bun with crystallized snowflakes pinned into each crossover. She made herself a new gown to wear among herself that had been grey with white lace lightly covering her pale arms. Her freckles hadn't been as visible as her sister Anna's were, but closely enough, you would notice. She turned a corner to visit an old stable that had been a bit farther away from the docks. Her red cloak danced in the wind, mimicking her hair. When she came across the brown bricked stable, she heard a horse's neigh come from within the building. She placed her hands on the creaky door and slowly pushed it open. When her eyes adjusted to the difference of light, she noticed the faint wind of frost fly to the ceiling. She raised one eyebrow, moving her eyes along with the whisper. She walked down the hay hallway and looked around herself. When she realized that there was a window open in one of the horse's stalls. She pulled open the gate, moved pass the brown mustang standing inside and closed the window. The horse flicked it's tail and shook it's head, watching Elsa leave the stall and lock it up once again. She smiled cheerfully back at the animal, petting it right behind it's ears. She un-clipped the hook on her cloak and hung it on top of the gate. The horse bent down, sniffed it, then moved it's head back up to the original spot. The body moved toward the hay stack and began to chew loudly. Elsa blinked twice and then stood up. She did a single circle in place and blue and white sparkles flew up into the air, snow falling from no naturist source. She threw her arm left and blue swirls spread out inside the empty stalls. She hadn't been afraid of herself anymore or anyone judging her, but she hadn't wanted to disturb the friendly habitants outside. She felt more comfortable here than she did in the castle with her sister constantly asking questions and trying to relive the memories she once lost. There was a soft knock at the front door, then a second. The large door swung open but Elsa didn't see anyone she recognized. She lowered her head to the ground to see a small animate snowman, smiling and chuckling to himself. "Olaf," She spoke, crouching down to Olaf's height. "Princess Anna is looking for you!" Olaf said cheerfully with a small sized cloud dropping snowflakes onto the snowman. "She said she wanted to build a fort with you," Olaf continued. "And then maybe, we can dance around it like we did with the trolls at the hot springs!" Olaf jumped and clasped his hands together.

"Okay, Olaf," Elsa said with a half-silent giggle behind her polished voice. "Tell Anna I'll be there soon," Olaf nodded then hopped out of the stable. Elsa looked around and proudly noticed her magic had been gone. It didn't exactly matter if Olaf had seen it or not, but Elsa felt more at ease by herself . As she made her way toward the front door, a familiar frosty mist entered through the window again. She snapped around an noticed a young man with silver white hair, looking right back at her. Her glossed mouth dropped at the appearance of the boy. His blue sweater was topped with frost and his brown pants were cut up a little below his knee. His bright blue eyes peirced right through her, making her heart beat faster. She slapped her hand on her heart as the boy took off his hood.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's P.O.V

The boy with white hair, stood in the middle of the Arendelle Stable. Or at least, that's what the sign had said. He walked up and down the stable's hall, using his crooked staff to assist him, even without needing it. He hadn't thought deeply about doing anything much, especially after defeating Pitch Black with the help of Sandman. He placed his bare feet on the hay slathered floor, digging his toes between each hay strand. He sat down on a wooden stool and sighed. He kicked his feet around then finally rested them on the leg of the seat. He heard a horse neigh, followed his eyes to the noise. When he reached the horse, he saw it staring at him with blank eyes. It neighed again, racing itself into the gate. Jack backed up from the gate, raising his arms in front of his chest. When the horse calmed down, it backed into the corner of it's stall. Jack slowly moved toward the stall and carefully opened the gate. When he tried to pet the horse to calm it down, it jerked it's head to face Jack and neighed louder than before. Jack backed up once again, but realized why the horse had been so forward and negative. The tray that had held the food of the horse was empty, and there wasn't much hay left around on the floors of the stalls. Jack straightened his staff, lifted it and pointed it at every haystack within his range. The hay flew into the air and into the horse's stall. It tapped it's two front legs onto the floor and quickly began eating the hay. Jack smiled and lowered his staff. He lost his focus on the beauty of the animal to realize that someone was about to enter the stable. He lifted himself off of the ground and opened the window with his staff, just quick enough to race out of the window but still ended up leaving a trace of his frost tailing behind him. He peaked from outside of the window, watching a female enter the stable. The wind from outside lifted up his sweater's hood, but he hardly noticed. He was focused on the girl that strode back and forth in the hallway of the stable. She made her way toward the same horse that he had fed not too long ago. When he saw her head turn to his direction, he ducked underneath her visibility.

He heard her shut the window, then heard her footsteps leave the horse's stall. He peaked back up and saw the girl dance with blue and silver swirls, following her every movements. His jaw dropped, seeing somebody else with similar powers. He knew there were other creatures and humans with powers alike, but never saw one with such grace. Her white-blonde hair swivelled back and forth on each shoulder, her skinny gown shaping her legs and her cloak being thrown off of the gate due to her wind. When there was a knock on the entrance door, the two both turned their heads toward the noise. A small white snowman waddled his way into the stable and spoke to the female. Jack raised one eyebrow, his eyes following the animate snowman's movements. Thanks to the girl, he couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could read the name "Anna" from the snowman's mouth. The girl bent down, patted the snowman on the head and the snowman exited. When Jack thought that girl was going to follow, he pointed his staff at he window and the window opened, making a very uncomfortable creaking noise. He levitated himself back to the hallway when he noticed that the girl hadn't left. She was staring at him with blank eyes and her pink shining mouth dropped. Out of bad habits, Jack removed his hood and started to scratch his head, combing his silver hair with his pale fingers. The girl slapped her chest with her hand, a white swirl forming out.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa's P.O.V

She stood there, frozen in place. The boy stared right at her, his paleness almost reflecting hers. Elsa opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing had come out. The boy had done the same thing. It had almost been as if she were looking in a mirror. As Elsa kept staring at the young man, she noticed him coming closer to her. "Who are you?" Elsa managed to ask, backing up away from the boy. He stopped moving, noticing her movements. "Uh, Jack," He said, fixing his staff. Elsa watched his movements carefully. "I was just on my way," Jack said, motioning his hand as if to point behind Elsa. Elsa looked behind her, then back at Jack. She examined the boy carefully and took a quick glance between him and his crooked staff. She shuffled to the right and let Jack pass her. She didn't take an eye off of Jack, and he shadowed. She scratched her head and awkwardly turned away, and for some reason, she felt her nose blush. She reached up to her nose and patted it, still feeling how cold it had been but also feeling the warmth it had produced. When she turned back to look at Jack, he was no longer there. Her legs quickened and opened the front doors. She looked around the streets and only saw the few couples walk by, the snow covered docks and the few jewellery sellers that were lining the corners of the road. She looked up at the grey clouds, sighing at the most awkward meet she had ever done. She decided to make her way back up the hill to return to the castle. As she had the front gates open for her, she found her sister Anna and Olaf, the snowman she enchanted, exiting the castle at the same time. "I found Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed, throwing his wooden stick arms up into the air. Anna laughed and looked at Elsa. "Remember that time we built a snow fort when we were kids, Elsa?" Anna asked, moving toward her sister. "I do," Elsa replied, patting Anna's shoulder. "Do you want to help Olaf and I build it?" Elsa looked down at the castle's floor, then back up at Anna. "Sorry, Anna, I just..." Elsa stumbled upon her words, not knowing what to say next. "I'm just really tired. Maybe tomorrow we can build a snowman? For Olaf?" Anna had a look of sorrow in her eyes, but Olaf was obliviously cheerful about the subject. "Oh boy! A new friend!" Olaf said, hugging Elsa's legs. Elsa looked away, scruffed her nose then patted the snowman on his head. She made her way into the castle and took a deep breath of the difference of air. She lifted the side of her dress with her right hand and climbed up the stairs, her other hand sliding up the curved railing.

She turned the golden knob on her bedroom door and examined her blue bedroom. Her canopy bed awaited her, feeling slightly drained from her magic she used down in the stable. She sat on the bottom edge of the well-made mattress, un-doing the braid she's kept on for quite a while. Wavy, silver-blonde decorated her shoulders as if they had been wind swirls. Elsa dropped herself on top of her bed and stared up into the ceiling, losing her track of thought. She turned her head to the left and looked out at her window. She noticed a familiar frost lining the edges of the square-arched window. Elsa sat herself up once again, placed her feet on the cream coloured carpet and leaned into the window, looking around from where she could outside. Suddenly, a pale freckled face appeared upside down in her window, staring right back at her. Elsa jumped back onto the floor, landing on her bottom. Her blonde eyebrows rose in result of fear and shock. The boy's face showed a worried expression, placing his hand on the window in concern. Then, Elsa fixed her dress and let it down to cover her legs again, got up and growled at Jack from the inside. Jack tapped the window and turned himself upright. Elsa rolled her eyes and opened the window, letting in the cool air and the frost-decorated boy inside of her bedroom. "You," Elsa spoke, closing the window. "Why are you here?" Jack flipped off his blue hood and ruffled his white hair. "Uh," He stumbled upon his words, scratching his shoulder. "I don't know why, actually," He chucked, balancing himself on his staff.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack P.O.V

Jack store right at her, not even planning to mimic her movements. He thought she was leaving and it was the right time to return. This girl just happens to walk oh so slowly. Jack shuffled his feet in his place, then looked back up at the girl who seemed like she was still staring into his soul. Jack decided to come a little closer to her, just to try and move around her without causing any trouble. "Who are you?" The girl asked, backing up away from Jack. Jack stopped walking and ruffled up his silver hair. "Uh, Jack," He stammered, raising his head to look back at the girl. He noticed the snowflakes tying her hair together and noticed how mesmerizing it really looked. He felt something in his chest and lifted his hand as if to stop the weird tingling feeling. Jack stood up his staff and leaned himself against it like he usually did. "I was just on my way," He said, balancing himself properly again. He had just done the most awkward thing and he felt the tip of nose grow warm and red. Before he took a step towards the girl again, she backed up, placing her hands in front of her chest. Jack stopped moving. He watched her as she watched him. Her pale blue eyes wandered across Jack's body. She then looked at his staff. He displayed it gradually, bowing down beside it, trying to make a joke to ease the silence the stable produced. The girl moved out of the way and let Jack go. He slowly walked out the door, his eyes not leaving the girl's.

The cold air slapped him in the face as he shut the large doors behind him. He lifted up his hood again and started walking toward the town. He saw a group of children having a snowball fight and it reminded him of the first time someone had noticed him. He levitated himself into the air and joined the battle, quickly forming snowballs with his staff. One little girl with a bright orange hat store right up at Jack, wide eyes curious of who he was. He smiled and she raised one eyebrow. He then thrust his arm at one of the children and sent them flying. The girl jumped, screaming and laughing at he amazing moves this stranger had just shown her. Jack flew over to the other side and made sure the kid was okay. The taller boy with red hair and freckles looked up at him winded, then started laughing. Jack took the boy's hand and lifted him up. The boy brushed off the powdery snow on his legs. Jack went to look back at the girl and instead he saw the girl that had been giving him the 'if you come any closer I'll blast you with my super awesome ice powers' look. Instead of being a gentleman and letting her be, Jack decided to be the boy that everyone despised him for being. The curious boy who would always stay with his nose inside of someone else's business. He followed the girl quietly, sitting on his staff as it directed him to wherever the girl went. When the castle doors shut behind the girl, he had to find another way to find her. The staff led him up to the second story of the castle and watched as she gently pulled apart her loose braid. She collapsed onto the bed and store up at the ceiling. Without Jack's thinking, he stood up on his staff as the staff turned upside down. He gently tapped on the window. He saw the girl sit u with fear and open the window out of curiosity and questions. Jack tumbled into her bedroom, admiring the beautiful blue painted on the walls. "Why are you here?" He heard the girl say. He snapped back into the world and shook his head. Jack looked at the girl and scruffed his hair. "Uh," He stammered. "I don't know why, actually," Quite frankly, that had been the truth. He didn't know why he decided to awkwardly stalk this random woman from outside the castle, then casually walked into her bedroom from the window. He felt a tingling pain in his chest, feeling queasy. He slapped his chest where the pain had been coming from and scrunched his sweater up in his fist. The girl watched, gradually coming closer. Jack felt his face go red again.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa's P.O.V

He said that he didn't know. He clenched his fist to his heart and let out a gasp of pain. Elsa moved closer toward him, not even realizing it herself. When she found herself less than a foot away from Jack, she crouched to align their faces. He was the average height but Elsa had been wearing heels and his head been bent down in result of whatever was happening with his chest. Elsa considered in her mind that it had been breathing problems. When she saw Jack raise his head, he backed up a step out of scarce. "Oh um," Elsa stammered, backing away too. "Sorry," She interlocked her fingers and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face, trying to not be so awkward. She rubbed her nose and felt it grow hot, just like it did in the stable. She realized that Jack's nose and cheeks were flushing pink. The most intimidating silence grew around the room and by this time, Jack had been leaning against his staff again which made Elsa's stomach to tingle and felt butterflies grow. She had felt this before, at her coronation. Why this time did it feel so much more dramatic?

Elsa sat down on her window couch, smoothing out the fabric on her dress. It used to be Anna's, but according to her, it would look much better on Elsa. "It's a nice dress," Jack said, his eyes on Elsa's. Somehow, it had been as if he could've read Elsa's mind. Elsa looked at Jack and watched as he balanced himself on a staff made out of stick. His arm was rested on the hook of the staff and his other arm well out of sight inside of his pocket. "Thank you, Jack," Elsa smiled, lifting her legs on top of the window couch. It felt good to not be constantly told what you could do as a queen and what you couldn't. It was obvious enough that Jack hadn't cared. The way that Jack had smiled and chuckled when Elsa said his name made Elsa look away and blush uncontrollably again. _Calm down,_ She thought, thinking that there had been nothing. _He's just a boy,_ She placed two fingers on her temples. _A really cute one._ She then snapped back to reality and noticed Jack closer to her again, now sitting on her bed, ruffling his hair. It was like he had been trying to impress Elsa. Clearly he hadn't though because this was a natural boy thing. Elsa saw Kristoff do it all of the time. So why if it was normal, had such an impact on Elsa?

"Sorry, for uh," Jack started, "Following you here," Thankfully, he was the one that decided to break the silence. "It was nothing. I mean, of course it was weird and all, but really, it was nothing." Elsa pointed out. She also pointed out that she sounded completely outlandish. "You know, you have really pretty eyes," Jack said, smiling. Elsa smiled back, following herself with a giggle. "Thank you, again," She exclaimed, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt her ears blush too, so she quickly readjusted her hair to cover it completely. Jack got up from Elsa's bed and made his way toward the window. Or Elsa. Whichever one it had been. He opened the window, letting in a blast of cool air. Elsa hadn't moved. She stayed frozen in place, her hands trembling. Jack bent down next to Elsa and moved that same hair piece she tried to cover her pink ears with. Not only did it help that she had been incredibly pale. She felt Jack come closer to her cheek, and felt him plant a kiss. her entire face had gone red, but it wasn't because she was embarrassed. She was, but that hadn't been the feeling. She wanted more, for some reason. When Jack pulled away, his eyes were still closed, slowly fluttering open. Elsa placed her hand on Jack's face, sliding it down to his neck. Her hands had still been trembling at her actions. Jack looked at her as if seeing into her soul. Elsa pulled Jack closer, their lips meeting each other. His lips were solemnly cold, as if he dunked himself in snow. Elsa felt herself pull Jack even closer, sadly realizing there was only so close she could bring him. She raised her other hand and placed it on his forearm, grabbing the end of his sleeves. She felt Jack lean onto the couch, his hand so close to her hip that she could feel it. When they both pulled away for air, Elsa opened her eyes. She looked at Jack's lips, seeing that he wanted another kiss. As Elsa leaned it once more, there had been a knock at the door. They both shuttered and jerked their heads to face the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's P.O.V

The fact had been that he hadn't known why he followed her through her bedroom window. As he thought about it, he realized how scary he must sound to her right now. Jack's fist had still be clenching his sweater as a tingling pain released itself amid his heart. He had been breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down. He dropped his head down to face the floor, when he noticed the charming face of the female he showed bothersome behaviour to. Jack backed up one step, only placing one foot behind him. The girl backed away too. Thoughts had flew into his mind, realizing that he had no idea what this girl's name had been. "Oh um," The girl stammered, making Jack not have enough time to snag in the question of her name. "Sorry," She said, interlocking her fingers. Jack examined her snowy hands and her painted white fingernails. They had looked so soft to him. He saw as the girl rubbed her nose and made her way to her window couch. She sat patiently and so very sophisticated until she threw off her high heels and kicked up her legs to be vertically across the pale blue couch. Jack decided not to be more eerie than he had already been and leant onto his staff. He felt the snowflakes that rested on it melt into his sleeve.

The girl flattened out her grey dress, ridding it of wrinkles and uneven bumps. He realized how much work and attention you would have to sacrifice yourself with if you had been born into a royal and rich family. Jack, on the other hand, had been born by the moon. Or at least, that's what he remembers. He looked at the girl as she stared down into her lap and opened his mouth to speak. "It's a nice dress," He complimented her with a shy grin. he let the pain ease itself out this time. "Thank you, Jack," He heard her say. He smiled once again and looked down at his bare feet. This emptiness inside of his stomach soon filled with butterflies, constantly pounding from the inside. He didn't want this feeling to go away. Jack slid his other available hand into his pocket and began to tap his stomach lightly with his index finger. He noticed from the corner of his eye, Elsa look away to see outside of the window. Had he make her feel uncomfortable again?

He balanced himself from his staff and sat down on the very plush canopy placed against the east wall of the girl's bedroom. The girl looked at Jack again and Jack noticed that her porcelain nose and cheeks had gone a bright pink. Jack ruffled his hair due to an uncontrollable habit of his and decided to just look at his lap. When he felt a pain in his neck, he stiffened up again and took a quick glance at the doll-like female who sat quietly on the window couch. She pulled a strand of her silver-blonde hair behind her ear and Jack noticed how red it had gotten. When she noticed too, she quickly let the strand fall back in front of her ear, brushing it out with both of her hands. Something came over Jack at this time. He got up from the bed and made his way toward the window. He wanted to leave the girl because he felt as if she was so embarrassed that this random young man decided to sit in her bedroom for what seemed like hours. When he did open the window, he saw how confused the girl looked. He felt the brisk wind fill itself into the bedroom, but Jack didn't mind. He looked at the girl and how she had uncomfortably continued to brush out the same strand of hair. He bent down beside her and pulled the strand of hair from out of her face and moved closer to her cheek. he felt his own breath project off of her skin. Jack heard the quiet gasp that escaped the girl as he pecked her on the cheek for a couple of seconds. When he backed away, his eyelids had become so heavy, they twitched open. He found himself looking at the girl with wide eyes, one hand right beside her waist. The touch of the girl placing her cold hand onto Jack's neck sent a bolt of adrenaline through his veins as he assisted the girl pulling himself closer for another kiss. When the two lips met, he figured out that he didn't want to stop kissing her. He let his knees rest beside the girl's legs, sliding his hand further behind the girl's body and leaning in more where he was sure they could both feel the pressure coming from both of their faces.

The girl moved her other hand up to cup Jack's neck, Jack trembling under her sweet touch. He was pulled even closer to her, making the kiss deeper. It had been as if something had taken over Jack, but he slightly bit down on the girl's bottom lip, hearing the low gasp that had escaped the girl's petite mouth. They both finally released themselves for a breath of air when he heard a hard knock on the door. He and the girl both jerked their heads to the noise of the sound.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa's P.O.V

There had been so much going on at once, Elsa hadn't realized what had just happened. She was frozen, her hands still cupped around Jack's neck, her gaze focused on the door. She removed her grip from Jack and Jack had done the same. He sat up straight brushing his sweater and ruffling his hair in a way Elsa supposed was 'fixing' When the door sung open, a bright crooked orange carrot was stuck in the door's handle. Olaf jumped up to just retrieve his nose back. Elsa's sister, Anna, walked in not even noticing Jack leaning into an even cut corner. "What's going on?" Elsa asked, hearing her voice crack as if she had still been twelve years old and a victim of puberty. "I just wanted to come chill with my sister," Anna said, getting uncomfortably close to Elsa. Elsa raised her shoulders and shuffled away from Anna. When Anna raised an eyebrow, she turned to find Olaf speaking to Jack. "Yeah, Elsa built me!" She heard Olaf exclaim, giggling under his breath. Elsa half-jogged toward Olaf, grabbed his twig hands and lead him outside of her bedroom. "Who's this?" Anna asked, flipping one of her braided pigtails over her shoulder. Elsa fidgeted between her sister and Jack. She ended up striding toward Jack.

"Anna," Elsa started, placing one of her hands on the forever snowflake covered shoulder than Jack had. "This is Jack," She felt Jack raise one arm awkwardly and wave. He smiled a crooked smile. "Oh, hello, Jack!" Anna said, over-doing the handshake she had gestured. "You should join us all for dinner tonight! We'll be having pot roast with mashed potatoes and- ooh! For dessert we'll be having this _huge _chocolate mountain!" Anna exclaimed, dancing with herself. "Anna," Elsa said, standing up with a more clearer posture. "Then you could meet Kristoff!" Anna said, blushing. "He's my fiancée!" She giggled and ran out the bedroom, humming a tune Elsa could've sworn she heard about two years ago. Something to do with building a snowman...?

"You don't have to come," Elsa said, swinging her feet. "I mean you could, but if it's not your thing it's totally understandable." She continued until Jack opened his mouth to talk. "Elsa is a gorgeous name," He said, patting her shoulder. Elsa nudged herself around and swayed her feet between the floor and feet. "I'd be glad to come. " Jack said, finding himself looking more forward to it than he really would. "Just try not to go all ice crazy this time," Elsa was froze, clasping her hands together. "Wh-" Elsa stumbled, being completely stunned. "How do you know-?" She had been so confused, she began to rub the hand where Anna had ripped her glove off. "That was...how?" Elsa bowed her head to the floor and when she looked back up, Jack was nowhere to be seen. She turned her body, jerking her head early enough to just see around herself before her entire body twirled. When she finally gave up, she collapsed onto the floor, gently placing her fingers on her lips when Jack had kissed her ever so long ago.

**So here's the thing, I do want to continue this but there has been so much work that I've been caught up with at school and things like that. I'm also working on a new story too, so that's kept me quite busy. But don't worry, my fellow readers, I plan to make Jack's P.O.V before actually slowing down. Sorry that this had came up so late, once again! Byee~**


End file.
